Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/12 June 2016
11:52 hi dani 11:52 hyello 12:33 (munch) 12:36 Hillo Qwerty o/ 12:38 hey 01:09 Oogityboogityboo 01:11 Hi Dani o/ 01:11 hyello uvu#// 01:23 hihi simu 01:24 Hi SIMU O/ 01:24 How is a male gem like a fortune teller 01:25 They both have crystal balls 01:25 oml bye 01:26 Bye Dani o/ 01:43 i have never seen chat more dead 01:44 I have 01:45 same 01:45 let's play a game of pass the potato 01:45 * DaniSkies drops the potato 01:45 ..........fuck 01:51 * I-Ship-Stevidot throws the potato at the wall 01:51 Oops 01:52 nyeh nyeh nyeh 01:52 i am here 01:52 i return from a 01:52 "eh" movie 01:53 Did my crystal ball joke make you proud poppa ;-; 01:53 why did you call me poppa 01:54 why is that a thing that just happened to me 01:54 i feel gross 01:57 oh 01:57 sorry 02:04 An Eh movie? Sounds better than a Bee Movie 02:04 * I-Ship-Stevidot is shot 02:21 so 02:21 hows the weather 02:28 Good 02:28 Probably 02:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIWhN-w-49s 02:30 I want my zoo to have an RMC hybrid 02:31 intense music 02:31 holy shit that looks really fun 02:32 10/10 02:32 would watch pov again 02:33 BUT IT'S AT A FUCKING ZOO! 02:33 YES 02:33 AND 02:34 * Raelcontor buys plane tickets to sweden 02:51 ..........wait shit this isn't what i wanted whoops sorry 04:49 Hi 04:50 I'm surprised there's so many people in chat right now. 10:41 Hi 11:15 hiho 11:15 Hi 11:16 Hi 11:57 Alhi 06:20 however, there is one noticable difference between my window and the bot's window 06:20 * DaniSkies shoots the bot 06:20 The bot is not alive? 06:20 okay it's working again, you just gotta kick it around a bit 06:21 i'm sorry trevor i'm abusing you bot a bit, he's not working the best 06:21 BOT ABuSE 06:21 ALERT: BOT ABUSE: ALERT 06:22 Send help, I'm being abused just to optimize my work. 06:22 Dani 06:22 Nyes 06:22 Have you tried uninstalling Windows 10? 06:22 NO I LOVE MY WINDOWS 10 FITE ME 06:22 * TheDimensionalUser fites Dani 06:22 * I-Ship-Stevidot puts new batteries in Mrdbot 06:22 Better 09:30 ohh yeah 09:31 im sorry but im bad at life 09:32 Hello 10:46 rael 10:47 hey 10:47 qwerty 10:47 how 10:47 ya 10:47 doin? 10:48 good 10:48 how 10:48 about 10:48 you? 10:48 I'm 10:48 peachy 10:48 keen 10:48 oh yeah 10:48 I 10:48 made 10:48 some 10:48 pP 10:48 http://puu.sh/pqvp0/c53e4bb624.png 10:48 regens 10:49 can 10:49 i 10:49 show 10:49 you? 10:49 ok stop spamming LOL 10:49 and sure 10:50 stop 10:50 this 10:50 mad 10:50 ness 10:50 User:Qwertyuiopscout123?file=HomeworldPP2.jpg and User:Qwertyuiopscout123?file=PPArt.jpg 10:50 no seriously stop 10:51 smexy @Qwerty 10:51 I ruined it 10:52 (lenny) She might wear the swcond one for the upcoming gala 10:53 plus I saw kille on images omfg 10:53 *killie 10:53 Killie? 10:53 the most fake diamond in all of raelniverse 10:54 so fake he's not canon? 10:55 not even a diamond 10:55 KD is a topaz 10:55 LOLOLOLOL 10:55 Killiecrankie, stop imitating diamonds. Your a topaz 10:55 Go to your room and think about what you've done 10:56 shes under CD's rule 10:56 but KD has her own court anyways 10:56 lol 10:57 kill crankie 10:57 crankie 10:57 for the kill 10:57 wow 10:57 shrug 10:58 im gonna make fusions of KD and all of the diamonds tho 10:58 one day 11:00 oh yes she does lol 11:01 alrighty brb for dinner 11:02 KD: PEARLS! DANCE FOR ME! 11:02 Pearls: no 11:02 KD: BUT IM A DIAMOND! 11:02 Pearls: no 11:05 Hi Meme o/ 11:07 hello MemeLord111 11:15 why is there a memelord here 11:20 memelord? 11:33 cough 11:34 bless you. 11:35 Hi! 11:35 hi peri 11:35 >cough 11:35 >bless you 11:36 you ok qwerty' 11:36 fine thank you 11:36 lol 11:42 rip 2016 06 12